<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by BatmanWhoLaughss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538780">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss'>BatmanWhoLaughss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Protective Team, Team Fluff, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, kid.” Morgan was looking at Reid with a concerned expression. “You okay?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” It was like he came out of a fog, like he was lost in thought and only now registering the bullpen. He stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and jacket as he cleared his throat. “Should get home though. G’night guys.”<br/><br/>JJ stared at Reid's retreating back, running a hand through her hair. She couldn’t take it anymore. “Hey,” she said loudly. “What’s everyone doing tonight?”<br/>“Why?” Garcia looked at her.<br/>She sighed. “I think there’s something we all need to do.”<br/>----<br/>Or, the one where the BAU takes care of one of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau &amp; Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid &amp; The BAU Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by the Brooklyn Nine Nine episode "Game Night." Written because I need more "the team acts like Reid's protective older siblings" content in my life. My first fic in this fandom, since I binged the first four seasons this week and wow I'm in love. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid had been back in the office for a week. </p><p>He got to work early, same as always. He made his coffee with an unhealthy amount of sugar, and he quoted obscure facts in that way only he could, like he didn’t care if anyone was listening. The bandage on his head was still there, but getting smaller, and soon it would be gone.</p><p>JJ could tell something was wrong, though. Reid talked less than he normally did, and he didn’t smile; the small curl of his lips never seemed to reach his eyes. Even when he did talk, his voice was quieter than usual. There was a permanent tightness in his shoulders, like he was trying to hold himself together for the sake of keeping up appearances. She knew the whole team could tell; she’d caught all of them sneaking glances at him when he wasn’t looking. The light that always seemed to radiate from Spencer Reid was permanently dimmed.</p><p>It made JJ ache.</p><p>The image was still in her head: Spencer tied to a chair in a dingy shed, bruised and bleeding, with a gun held to his head. She could still hear his voice, pleading with Hankel to stop, and feel his trembling body as she held him afterwards. She still blamed herself for letting him get taken, and even though he assured her multiple times that it was okay, that he didn’t blame her, she couldn’t bring herself to believe it. </p><p>They all stood in the bullpen at the end of a long day. Morgan and Prentiss were laughing, swapping stories, and Garcia was talking to JJ about something she wasn’t really listening to. Her eyes were on Spencer, hunched down in his chair and much too quiet. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes unfocused and not paying attention to the bullpen around him. </p><p>“Hey, kid.” Morgan was looking at Reid with a concerned expression. “You okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” It was like he came out of a fog, like he was lost in thought and only now registering the bullpen. He stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and jacket as he cleared his throat. “Should get home though. G’night guys.” </p><p>They all watched him walk out of the bullpen without another word, and JJ felt a pang in her chest. They were all looking at the door, Morgan and Prentiss wearing similar frowns. Garcia had an eyebrow raised, and her mouth slightly open. JJ sighed, running a hand through her hair. She couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“Hey,” she said loudly. “What’s everyone doing tonight?”</p><p>“Hit the gym, maybe,” Morgan shrugged. </p><p>“Nothing special.” Prentiss glanced around the room. </p><p>“Why?” Garcia looked at JJ.</p><p>She sighed. “I think there’s something we all need to do.”</p><p>----</p><p>They knocked on Reid’s door a little after eight. JJ’s heart pounded nervously as they waited for him to answer. <em> Would he even like this? Was it too much? </em>  </p><p>He opened the door a few moments later. His hair was messy, and he was wearing a pair of sweats and an old Star Trek shirt. He looked like he’d just woken up, but JJ knew they could all see the faint tinge of red around his eyes. Like he’d been crying. </p><p>“Surprise!” They yelled it in unison.</p><p>He looked confused, and pleasantly surprised. “What is this?” He let out a nervous laugh, his lips curled at the corners. </p><p>“We’re bringing the party to you, kid.” Morgan was smiling, and he held up the pizza boxes he’d been balancing on his arm.</p><p>“We know this hasn’t been the easiest couple weeks, Reid.” Prentiss was choosing her words carefully, shifting her feet like she still felt a little out of place, but JJ could see the warmth in her eyes.</p><p>JJ held up the DVD case she was holding, watching as Spencer perked up briefly. “Movie night!” </p><p>Reid laughed, running a hand through his hair before glancing down at the floor. JJ couldn’t help noticing how <em> young </em> he looked, and he bit his lip like he was trying to figure out what to say. </p><p>“Guys.” His voice was quiet and small as he glanced up again. “You don’t have to do this just because you feel sorry for me.” </p><p>“Uh-uh babycakes.” Garcia pushed through the rest of them, all but forcing her way past Reid into his apartment. JJ smirked as they all quickly followed her in, taking advantage of the opening. Reid blinked rapidly, like he didn’t quite know what was happening. “We care about you, so you’re going to shut your skinny little ass up and let us force you to have fun.” She patted Reid’s cheek twice. </p><p>JJ handed Reid the DVD, as Morgan and Garcia dropped the pizza and drinks on the kitchen counter. “Hotch and Gideon couldn’t make it,” JJ said. “But Hotch paid for the pizza, and Gideon told me that Cherry Coke is your favorite.” She held up the two liter she was carrying as the rest of them got comfortable in Reid’s living room. </p><p>JJ watched him swallow as he ran his fingers over the DVD, tracing the title: <em> 2001: A Space Odyssey. </em>“But you guys hate nerdy stuff like this. And we have to work in the morning?” His eyebrows scrunched up the way they always did when he was still trying to piece things together. His voice was still quiet, a low murmur, but it seemed a little stronger.</p><p>“But you like it,” Morgan appeared on Reid’s right, putting a hand on his shoulder and all but pulling him inside, out of the doorway. “So c’mon, geek boy. Show the rest of us what we’ve been missing.” He clapped Reid on the back. “And Hotch and Gideon gave us the day tomorrow. I think Hotch even smiled when he said to have a good time.” </p><p>And that’s when Spencer lit up, his smile the brightest JJ had seen in the past 3 weeks as he practically <em> sprinted </em> to the tv. “We can use my copy— I have the special edition. It’s one of my favorites.” He bounded over to his bookshelf, pulling out the DVD and setting up while the rest of them made themselves at home. </p><p>Reid’s place was nice, JJ mused as she grabbed a slice of pizza. She’d only been here once, when they went to the Redskins game, but he owned more books and nerd memorabilia than anyone she knew. She watched him grab a slice of pizza, warmth spreading through her as she saw his face starting to lose that perpetually haunted look. </p><p>Morgan came to stand next to her by the kitchen counter, beer in hand as he glanced around Reid’s apartment. “And we wondered why Reid couldn’t get a date…” He rolled his eyes, laughing softly, and JJ gave him a hard look.</p><p>“C’mon man. He’s still fragile right now, don’t tease him about it.”</p><p>Morgan gave her a serious look. His eyes flickered over to Reid, who was currently trying to explain the premise of the movie to a very confused Prentiss. Even Garcia looked lost, but Reid seemed to have a bit of his old manic energy back, so no one stopped him. They were even asking questions. </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, JJ. I hate to see him hurting as much as you do.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll do anything to get that kid smiling again.”</p><p>They made their way to the couch as the others got up to get food and drinks, Reid still talking a mile a minute. He was in his element, practically vibrating with energy as he rambled about obelisks and spacetime and artificial intelligence and science fiction classics.</p><p>Finally, they were all settled in and Reid pressed play. JJ thought he would keep talking, explaining the film as they went along, but she was surprised as he waved his hands, loudly shushing everyone with a smile on his face. </p><p>Surprisingly, they watched the film without talking much. Even Morgan kept his mouth shut about all the nerdy stuff he would normally be ribbing Spencer for. They all knew what Reid was like when he watched movies. He paid attention to every detail, and he always wanted to talk about it afterwards. JJ thought it was sweet that they were trying to do the same, even though they were clearly out of their depth, by the looks on their faces. Every so often, Morgan or Prentiss would make a joke and Reid would actually laugh, and it felt <em> really </em> good to hear that sound again.</p><p>JJ could tell they were all watching Spencer out of the corner of their eyes, though. He was so focused, his eyes never leaving the TV. He looked so young, sitting cross-legged on the couch and nursing a slice of pizza and a cherry soda. The messy hair, nerdy t-shirt and the pure, unadulterated sparkle in his eyes were finally starting to erase the image of his terrified face in JJ’s head.</p><p>It was after 11 when the movie finally ended, but Reid didn’t seem tired. He seemed almost manic in comparison to the rest of them, who were varying degrees of drunk. “What did you guys think? This is a classic-- did you like it?”</p><p>“That was the weirdest goddamn thing I’ve ever seen. And I solve murders for a living.” Morgan was laughing loudly. </p><p>Prentiss shook her head. “I’m just confused, mostly. What the hell was that ending?”</p><p>“What?” Reid’s jaw was on the floor. “The ending is the best part!” </p><p>“I’m <em> deeefinitely </em> going to have a long talk with my operating system about safe personal boundaries.” Garcia’s words were shaky.</p><p>“Come on guys, this is a classic work of science fiction- the philosophical implications of the film run so much deeper than the material ones. In fact, the obelisks have been the subjects of a wide range of theories, including religious, historical, evolutionary and even alchemical interpretations. One theory even-” </p><p>JJ chuckled softly as Reid continued, launching into a long-winded discussion in front of an increasingly sleepy audience. The rest of them still chimed in occasionally, but JJ mostly watched with a small smile on her face. She’d missed the old Spencer, and it felt unbelievably good to have him back again, even if it was only for a little while. </p><p>It was close to midnight when JJ could see Spencer’s eyes drooping, and the rest of them were already starting to doze off. They all helped him clean up; it was only fair that they wouldn’t leave Reid with a messy apartment. Finally, they were all in the doorway again, hugging him one by one before they turned to leave. </p><p>“Thank you, guys. I uh- I had a good time. We should do this more often.” Reid ran a hand through his hair-- his tell for when he was nervous, JJ knew. </p><p>Morgan laughed. “Anytime, kid. Same time next week?” </p><p>Reid positively <em> beamed. </em>“Definitely.”</p><p>JJ was the last one out, but before she got all the way out the door, she felt a hand grab her own. “Spence?”</p><p>He was looking at the floor, swallowing as he chose his words. He met her eyes as he spoke, his voice shaky. “JJ, you didn’t need to do all this. I’m okay.”</p><p>“How…” <em> Genius, JJ, remember? Of course he’d know it was your idea. </em>She sighed. “We love you, Spence. It’s okay to need a little help, sometimes.” She squeezed his hand.</p><p>Spencer swallowed again. “I, um…” He took a breath. “Thank you,” he said finally, his voice thick. </p><p>He looked so sad, as he glanced down at his feet and tucked his chin in. JJ couldn’t help but hug him again, squeezing him tightly. He gripped her just as tight, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. When he pulled away, she could swear there were tears in his eyes, but he was smiling again. “Don’t get lost, okay Spence? We need that big ol’ brain of yours.” </p><p>Reid laughed, nodding firmly. “Copy that, boss.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback/kudos are much appreciated, as always.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>